The present invention relates to an information presentation system, a method for controlling an information presentation system, and the like.
In recent years, a concept referred to as “Internet of Things (IoT)” has been widely known. The Internet of Things is based on the assumption that every “thing” that exists in a daily environment has information, and is connected through a network.
For example, every home appliance (e.g., refrigerator and air conditioner) installed in a home or an office is connected to a network (e.g., the Internet) as a smart home appliance, and transmits information. The term “thing” used in connection with the Internet of Things is not limited to an electronic device (e.g., home appliance), but may be a potted plant, a water tank, goods displayed on a store shelf, or the like.
In such a situation, it is advantageous to recognize a thing (recognition target or information acquisition target (hereinafter may be referred to as “object”)) in some way, and display information about the recognized object.
For example, JP-A-2012-8290 discloses a system that presents information about an object recognized by an imaging device (camera) equipped to the head or the like of the user using a virtual image display device equipped to the head of the user.